Jamieson Price
|birthplace = West Palm Beach, Florida, U.S. |family = Bethany Price (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1981-present |status = Active |agency = Malaky International Vox, Inc. |website = Jamieson Price }}Jamieson Kent Price (born April 28, 1961 in West Palm Beach, Florida) is an American voice actor, best known for his deep and booming voice. He's best known for voicing Diethard Ried in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, The Count of Monte Cristo in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, Kirei Kotomine in Fate/stay night, Rider in Fate/Zero, and the second voice of Yasutora Sado in Bleach. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2017) - Father Cornello Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Lastman'' (2016) - Howard, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Mad Sarge *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Director Asato (ep. 21) (Viz Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Usui Uonuma, Jinpu, Lord Kaiou, Horseman (ep. 69) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Kitjutsushi (ep. 22), Cop A (ep. 23) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Karl Haushofer *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Big Ear, Commander (eps. 23 & 26) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Kojuro Takagaki (ep. 11) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Yukio Oikawa *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Professor Ichiroubei Hiragi *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Celestial Guardian #3, Narrator *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Black Ghost Brain 1, Cyborg 0011, Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Janyu "Tao" Wong *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Sergei Sneak IV *''S-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Martin Jigmar *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Mayu's Father (ep. 12), Worker (ep. 13) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Seraphimon, SkullSatamon (ep. 43) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Prince Irving *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Mr. Nogson (ep. 6), Kozule's Deputy (ep. 7) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Noriega, Lorenzo Leonelli (eps. 5 & 18), Isaac (ep. 8), Pixy (ep. 15) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Hashirama Senju, Gatsu, Third Hoshikage, Suiko, Kunijiro, Additional Voices *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Blood War *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Walker, Georges Head (ep. 14), Guild Observer (eps. 1-2), Additional Voices *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) - Nero Chaos *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Indian Chief (ep. 19) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Sly *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Yasutora "Chad" Sado (eps. 86-273), Choe Neng Poww, Muramasa *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Edmond Dantes, The Count of Monte Cristo *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Yagyu Member #2 (ep. 1), Oniwakamaru (ep. 2), Samurai (ep. 8), Aoharu (ep. 9) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Hulk Davidson, Magnet Vendor (ep. 9), Police Officer (ep. 9), Resistance Member (ep. 15), Scared Man (ep. 16), Man (ep. 17) *''Idaten Jump'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Lieutenant Omacatl (ep. 8) *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Kirei Kotomine, Title Narrator *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Norg Captain *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Lordgenome *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Operator (ep. 9), Prime Minister (ep. 10), Chairman (ep. 11) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Double Drazeros, Announcer *''Blade'' (2011) - Lord Howard (ep. 3), Collaborator (ep. 4), Old High Council Member (ep. 8), Young High Council Member (ep. 8), High Council Member (ep. 11) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Vadhaka, Kurohagi's Minion (ep. 10) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Tarkus *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - ONIQLO Store Manager, Vampire (ep. 1), North Territory Boss (ep. 5), Gatekeeper (ep. 8), Acropolis Messenger (ep. 10) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-2018) - Dreyfus, Fraudrin (Dreyfus Form) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Mr. Satan (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Leonardo da Vinci, Lionello (ep. 1), Security Sentinel (ep. 1), Eric Urgiani (ep. 4), Cesar Albertini (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Metal Knight, Ancient Knight (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Colonel Kouma, Kita *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Yukichi Fukuzawa *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Director Shachou, Additional Voices *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Fujimaki, Cornerman (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Amon Ogata OVAs & Specials *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Lord Faust *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Otoha's Father, Additional Voices *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Reegs *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Hasgard/Taurus Aldebarn *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Gael Chan, Communications Officer (ep. 4) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Riot Squad Leader (Animaze Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Kowalski, Commissioner *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Seitaro Sakaki (Bandai Dub) *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Alexander Smollett *''Akira'' (1988) - Colonel Shikishima (Animaze Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Seitaro Sakaki, Commanding Officer B (Bandai Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Alba City Mayor, Analyzer B *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Duke Red *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Briareos Hecatonchires (Animaze Dub) *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Orudo Noguchi, Sugai *''Redline'' (2009) - Colonel Volton *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - Skull Knight *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) - Yael Okuzaki *''Blame!'' (2017) - Pops Video Game Dubbing *''Judgment'' (2018) - Kunihiko Morita *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Additional Voices External Links *Jamieson Price at the Internet Movie Database *Jamieson Price at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions